Liquid crystal display (LCD) technology has witnessed great achievement in terms of both screen size and display quality over the past decade. With the development of flexible display technology, flexible display products closer to traditional display modes will soon become popular. Flexible displays can bring a great deal of unique experience to users owing to their bendability.